Vanessa Wilson (Earth-1175)
Deathshriek is the daughter of Deadpool and Siryn. Despite the fact that she was well-raised, almost no one likes her. This has made her crazy like her father. And a crazy person with a healing factor and a sonic scream is not someone you usually want to be around. Unless tat person happens to be on your side. And sometimes not even then. History On Earth-1175, Deadpool and Siryn were both founding members of Cable's X-Force. They both had mutual feeling for each other. Deadpool saw Siryn as what he could have had, had he not entered Weapon X. Siryn was his dream girl, who he felt he could no longer have, due to his scars and personality. Siryn saw him as the misunderstood outcast, who nobody liked for a minor quirk. When their awkward interactions started affecting their performance in the field, Cable read their minds and revealed to them the truth. They immediately quit the team, and decided to work on their relationship. Vanessa came along in about a year's time. Vanessa was raised for a time on her mother's mansion in Ireland. She loved being there, but she was restrained by her mother. She was told that she should use her powers only when necessary, and should be kind and polite to all she talked to. Her father, however, thought she had a right to be free once in a while, and just be able to cut loose a little. After a fight over this, her father left and joined the X-Men. Something inside Vanessa snapped then, and she became insane. She flew to her father and stayed with the X-Men and trained. Her mother eventually joined them as well, though against her better judgement. Deathshriek began training with her father, and grew closer to him. She was accepted onto the X-Men when the adults retired. During the Skrull invasion, her scream proved a potent power, and she almost knocked out a Skrull single-handedly. But she ended up captured anyways. She was heavily drugged by her capters, as they feared her more than any of her other teammates. She was released by the reserve team of X-Men, and she, the rest of her team, and the Avengers began fighting the Skrulls. Her unpredictability made her a lethal weapon against the Skrulls, and she was able to take out 5 Skrulls. After the battle, she went home with the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers: Sonokinesis: Deathshriek has limited sonokinesis, as she has superhuman vocal cords. In common terms, she has a sonic scream. The effects of this sonic scream can be viewed below... *Shattering most known solid substances *Flying on the waves produced by her voice *Focusing her scream into a beam of solid energy *Finding objects through sonar *Creating silence fields *Amplifying sounds *Sonic force field *Balance alteration *Hypnotic trance *"Siren's song," which creates a lustful trance *Ability to open portals to nearly anywhere, the limits of this are yet undetermined Healing Factor: Deathshriek has an enhanced healing factor allowing her to survive most injuries. This healing factor also enhances her longevity. Super Agility Super Speed Super Stamina Abilities: Weapons Expert: Vanessa was trained in the use of most known weapons by her father. Expert Combatant: Vanessa is an expert in combat and assassination. Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Earth-1175 Category:Former Heroes Category:X-Men (Earth-1175) Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Super Stamina Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Speed Category:Expert Combatant Category:Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Hypnotism Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Sound Control Category:Sonic Scream Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Insanity